mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Barucha
As long as you tell your employee to sell it to the market directly, you will not have a chance to flood the market. Keeping the produce in your inventory and then selling it to the towns may be more profitable than selling to the market directly, but it does cause eventual flooding which can then ruin the market price and thus your business (even if you start selling back to the market again). The game heals quickly though, so you dont have to worry about a depression. Whether youre playing a mod or the native, each town has a certain demand value for certain items. For example lets just say the demand for Grain is 100% at Dirhim, but 300% at Uxkhal. It does not necessarily mean Uxhkal is more populous or poor/rich and it does not necessarily mean they have a lot of breweries or bakeries than Dirhim. Perhaps the people or livestock living in Uxkhal just eat more grain. Things like the wealth of a town, the enterprizes it already has, and its village's ability to produce certain goods is what determines the final price. You need to wait about 20-30 ingame days to notice the whole Calradian market change and become flexible. The biggest plague is having caravans/villagers killed by raiders. A village's livlyhood depends on whether or not the villagers can make it to their journey and back; if they get killed on the way then neither the village or town benefits. If they get killed on their way back then only the town would have benefited and not their village. It is the same with caravans, however more is on the line with caravans as far-off towns usually have goods that your typical town wouldnt. Unfortunately some Lords will attack the villagers and caravans they are at war with. Wars make it harder for caravans to pass safely and there is a risk of having the village looted and starting back at quare one. There are certain factions that are very powerful when it comes to their independency on trade. The swadians are in the middle of the map, and caravans from all factions have to enter their territory in order to reach their destination. If the swadians wanted, they can ruin the whole economy of Calradia then make peace and benefit from trading after the war. The Sarranids are in the corner of the map and there are only a few breaches into their territory. They are able to stop raids on a village in an instant, thus ensuring no economic dives. Unfortunately, the other factions in the game have poor domestic policies that go against their troops and geography, I would have liked to give the Nords more trade and higher tax inefficiency to their lords, in order for their villages to start becoming prosperous. Currently if you raid a Nord village it will stay very poor - poor and never recover, so eventually the lords will lose their armies and become the weakest faction in Calradia. Instead of building only dyeworks, try to satisfy the town instead. When you talk to the Guildmaster, ask him about good shortages. He would list you 2 kinds of items: Raw Materials and Finished Goods. If their town is in need of raw materials, example iron, then you know not to build an Ironworks as the higher cost to buy iron in that market will cut your profits. Instead try finding shortages of Finished Goods, like wine, oil, tools, leatherwork, cloths... and build an enterprise to satisfy it. An example: if they say they have shortages on wine (1500) then the price of wine is 15% higher than normal. In case there is a shortages of both grapes and wine, yet wine has a bigger shortage you know that its still good profit. When satisfying a town like this, order your employee to leave the finished good in the inventory and sell it to the town from the marketplace. It just brings more profit that way (but dont do it in bulk due to the trade penalty per item). It is very common to find shortages of wool and flax bundles in towns, this means the town will naturally not invest in building weaveries for those finished products. Looting certain villages can give you tons and tons and flax or wool. That is how to make the business profitable. Empty all the flax/wool into your weavery inventories and watch the profits roll in. Unfortunately towns that get a lot of flax/wool will have their own weaveries built, making competition very hard and less profitable. I am still sad that we cannot build enterprises for other comodities like salt, beef, chicken, pork, sausages, dates, grain, spices, iron, wool, flax... I am also sad there are no enterprises for weapons and armor. It would be nice to buy tattered/bent/chipped/ragged items and polish them until they are lordly or masterworks and selling them for a profit :( 23:33, April 15, 2017 (UTC)DefintelyNotANoob I really wish you were right about flooding the marker with Velvet, as it would make the game that much more balanced. In my main game I've done exactly what you suggest, building enterprises according to what an economist would call their comparative advantage - e.g., building Ironworks where Iron's cheapest and Tools are expensive etc. But this is not optimal, and I did so for roleplaying reasons only. In practice, unfortunately, the game's economic mechanics rely on the principle of absolute advantage which favour building all Weavery & Dyeworks (except maybe in Jelkala & Suno, if I remember correctly). This is clearly a flaw in the game design, and I wish the incentive was to plan strategically according to market economy, which would have been very clever and way more enjoyable. If you have evidence that building 18 or so Weavery & Dyeworks is not profitable in the long run, please send me your data though! :) Barucha (talk) 16:58, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Barucha